1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gaming and more particularly relates to multi-panel dice and methods of using the dice to play a game.
2. Related Art
Conventional dice games are commonplace and typically use standard numbered dice that are rolled as part of playing the game. Conventional dice are typically plastic cubes that have fixed values/content on each panel when manufactured. Furthermore, conventional dice are merely a means for pseudo random input to the game being played and are not actually part of the game.
Therefore, what is needed is a gaming apparatus and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.